


Cock Block Extraordinaire

by Milliesarah16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just had to write this, Jongin is the biggest cock block, Jongin is the cause of Jongdae's problems, Light Angst, M/M, SeChen, Smut, jongdae and jongin are brothers, this is an approved sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: It's about time he got laid...Sequel to 'You're My L-O-V-E' by Light_Voltage (MistRunner).Like all my other stories, this was originally posted on AFF.Hope Ya'll like it.





	Cock Block Extraordinaire

 

_ **Previously** _

 

   “ _Oh my fucking God! Give me a bloody warning next time you want to fuck in the kitchen!! Holy shit my eyes!!! I can never un-see this!”_

 

   _But Jongdae didn’t even mind his brother’s raging, because now he has found someone to hold him as close as he has always wanted and who kisses him back with just as much fervour._

 

   _He knew the getting laid part wasn’t that far away any more, either and everyone else could go screw themselves; because Kim Jongdae has a tall, handsome boyfriend with the name Oh Sehun._

 

**Now**

 

   Well, surrounding the “getting laid” part… yeah, he was wrong. Very wrong.

 

   Kim-fucking-Jongin, the little shit, has somehow managed to find a job in the ‘cock-blocking’ industry; and Jongdae can tell you… he’s flying through it.

 

   Let him give some examples.

 

**One**

 

   “Hyung...” Sehun breathes into the juncture between his neck and shoulder; hot air fanning against his heated skin, glistening in perspiration.

 

   “Sehun. Hurry up.” He bucks his hips into the other’s, impatiently, not wanting their foreplay to drag on any longer than necessary.

 

   “Be patient, Hyung.” His boyfriend smirks at his desperate state; the smaller male finding no pity for the newly bleached blonde when his nails drag against his pale skin, hard enough to draw tiny welts of contrasting red from the marks, and his sharp teeth puncture the tender skin on his neck; resulting in a sharp intake of the younger’s breathe before the latter’s hips are bucking against his own, creating delicious friction that Jongdae’s been craving since he had to witness Sehun’s dance lesson when picking up aforementioned male along with his brother from their lesson.

 

   “I’ve been patient for long enough. Now hurry up and let me get in you.”

 

   His rushed statement causes a pause in their movements; the brunette prying open his eyes, in confusion, ready to ask why the other had stopped, only to be greeted by Sehun’s amused gaze.

 

   “What?” He snaps, in brewing frustration.

 

   “Let me get in you? Really, Dae?”

 

   “Well… Isn’t that what’s going to happen?”

 

   “Do you honestly think I’m going to bottom in this relationship?”

 

   “Now I’m not so sure.”

 

   “I’m topping.” Sehun proclaims, voice imperative; capturing his lips in a bruising kiss before the elder can say anything sassy in response.

 

   The couple are ten minutes down the line, clad in nothing other than their boxer briefs, which have been shifted out of the way for easier access, with Sehun’s hand gripping both of their erections together (Jongdae can see why the other doesn’t bottom) and pumping them quickly to get them both to full hardness. 

 

   Jongdae opens his mouth to demand the blonde to start preparing him, being cut short of words as soon as his brother barges into his bedroom demanding for the eldest to cook something for him.

 

   “For God’s sake, Jongin! Can’t you fucking knock!?” He practically screams, rushing to grab the sheets to cover himself, it proving difficult with Sehun in the way, both horrified at being so exposed to his younger brother and fuming towards the other Kim ruining his sexy time with his Adonis of a boyfriend. He draws some comfort from the fact that Jongin looks almost more traumatised than the half naked couple do.

 

   “Can you not get it on when I’m around!? Seriously!!!” The other brunette’s hands fly to his face, covering his eyes from the horrid spectacle in front of him.

 

   “You weren’t here when we started!” Jongdae protests, the blonde huffing a laugh in response and trying to conceal it in the smallest male’s skin. Jongdae whacks him across the head.

 

   “Yes I was!”

 

   “No you weren’t!”

 

   “Just get the fuck out, Jongin.” Sehun intervenes before things get too out of hand; Jongin finding little difficulty in complying with the demand.

 

   Jongdae’s bedroom door slams shut, with only the other’s yells distinguishable, from outside the room, amongst the silence that had fallen between the couple.

 

   “Great.” The older male sighs, tucking his limp dick back into his grey boxers. Pushing his boyfriend off his body, he stands up to take a quick shower in procrastination towards cooking his brother’s dinner.

 

   “Jongdae - “

 

   “Not in the mood, Sehun.”

 

   The en suite door is slammed shut, leaving behind a disgruntled blonde.

 

**Two**

 

   Steam rises from the pan, the water boiling above the spaghetti, as he sets about making his usual Italian pasta, for when both dancers are around. Part way through cutting the onions, his favourite song pops up on the radio he started just before cooking; often enjoying the background noise above the silence when he cooks up his usual magic. 

 

   Wiping his hands on the baby pink apron Sehun bought him as motivation to keep cooking (he said Jongdae looks good in baby pink), he turns the dial on the radio, increasing the volume, just as the opening to “Ko Ko Bop” blasts through the speakers. He thinks the group’s name is TRX, but he can’t remember. He springs over to the fridge to grab the mushrooms immediately after.

 

   “Shimmy shimmy Ko Ko Bop, I think I like it~” He pelts out his favourite line, attempting to copy some of the choreography, not finding the mentality to care when he knows he’s way off.

 

   Screw what others think, this is his fucking house.

 

   “It goes down down, baby~ It goes down down, baby~” He moves onto dicing a clove of garlic, continuing to sing his little heart out and perform his own rendition of the dance moves; completely lost in his own world and unaware of the large form waltzing up to him.

 

   “… Baby are you – Eek!” His screech could probably be heard from a mile away, with his body jumping ten feet in the air, when strong arms are secured around his slim waist.

 

  “You’re making my favourite.” Sehun beams down at the mixture of vegetables and beef mince cooking in the second pan Jongdae fought to drag out of the cupboard. 

 

   “You scared me you asshole.” One of his elbows digs into his boyfriend’s rib cage, earning a mere chuckle as the end result before wandering hands tug his shirt out from being tucked into his skinny jeans; the pad of Sehun’s fingers drawing Goosebumps along the expanse of his skin, despite the heat in the kitchen.

 

   “That’s no way to talk to your amazing boyfriend now, is it?” The blonde kisses the side of the brunette’s neck, causing the latter to drop the wooden spoon against the side of the pan and reach back to tug at the other’s bleached locks.

 

   “Not in the kitchen, Sehunnie. Jongin is here.” 

 

   “And? Never stopped us from making out against the counter, before.”

 

   “Guess what happened then, hmm? Jongin walked in and caught us in the act. Such a boner killer.”

 

   “You’ll just have to keep quiet then.”

 

   “What about dinner?”

 

   The taller answers his question by turning off the cooker, and the elder listens as the sizzling dwindles down to nothing; finding his body being spun around with impossible speed as desperate lips attach to his own and the small of his back connects with the edge of the counter. He’d never admit it out loud, but Sehun’s large hands on his hips is what gets his cock jumping in the confines of these stupid jeans that he had hurried to put on in his rush to make his demanding brother’s food.

 

   The younger’s eager tongue flies out to run across the seam of his connected lips; demanding entrance that is easily granted by the college student. He moans at the sensation of the dancer’s wet appendage sliding across his own, with him wrapping his arms, as much as possible, around his lover’s broad shoulders, determined to dominate the kiss yet failing miserably when Sehun’s hands migrate to his ass to heave him up onto the counter top. 

 

   Once again, the couple had just started to heat things up, even more, by grinding against each other to gain some much needed friction they had missed out on earlier, when a whiny Jongin slams his bedroom door open and promptly stomps his way into the kitchen; yelling profanities at the couple he, once again, catches in the act.

 

   “I’m going to kill him, one day.” Surprisingly, the words tumble out of Sehun’s mouth, not Jongdae’s. The smaller silently agrees, pushing the dancer away from him so that he can slide off the counter, turn around flick the heat back on to resume making food for a needy little brother going by the name of Kim Jongin.

 

**Three**

 

   Dinner was tense, to say the least. Sehun had been shooting imaginary daggers at Jongin, from across the table, and Jongdae had to slip his earphones in whilst blasting the music, at an unhealthy volume, just to distract himself from throttling the other brunette.

 

   As punishment, for being the best cock blocker in the entirety of South Korea, the shorter Kim brother forces the taller Kim brother to do the washing up whilst he and Sehun take to cuddling (rutting against each other) on the couch, in front of the television.

 

   Jongdae is found, mere minutes into their relaxing, grinding down onto the blonde’s raging hard on as the other thrusts upwards to meet every rushed movement of the smaller’s hips. They are past the point of caring about making their first time together special, resorting to their primal need for each other to lead their actions.

 

   “Fuck, Sehun.” Jongdae moans, upon a particularly hard thrust from his younger boyfriend.

 

   “Shh, Hyung. You don’t want Jongin to hear, do you?”

 

   “Don’t want me to hear wha – Oh my God!? Really!?”

 

   The duo freeze, Sehun’s grip on the brunette’s hips tightening until his hold is bordering painful. Jongdae’s sure there will be bruises there in the morning. His head falls, defeated, against his lover’s muscled chest and a withering sigh passes his cat-like lips when he can hear his brother continue the onslaught of disapproval towards them trying, and he quotes, “to fuck in the spot where he sits and watches his favourite childhood programme, Spongebob Squarepants”. He just decides to fully relax in his boyfriend’s possessive hold, one muscled arm surrounding his waist and his second hand gripping the back of his neck, as the taller male argues with the cock blocker for a good few minutes until Jongdae finally has enough and jumps out of Sehun’s embrace; glaring at the two dancers with as much malice he can conjure before storming off to his room.

 

   “No, Dae. Come back.” His boyfriend calls out from behind him, only to be ignored and receive a door to the face.

 

   He’s not in the mood, any more.

 

**Four**

 

   Jongdae’s mind is just about asleep, especially after the amount of sexual frustration burning through his body all the way up to his brain, when his ears pick up the faint sound of his bedroom door creaking open before being closed, followed by the squeaking of floorboards as sneaking footsteps come towards his bed.

 

   “Hyung?” His boyfriend calls out, yet the addressed male remains as still as possible despite the need, to pounce up and fling himself at the other, that pumps through his blood. Jongdae even remains statue-like when the shuffle of clothes being taken off sounds from behind him; feeling the sheets jostle around him, and the bed sink down, as Sehun carefully climbs in next to his stiff body. It takes every ounce of control, on his part, to not snuggle up and inhale the younger’s scent as soon as the latter’s arm is flung around his naked torso and as he’s being drawn backwards into an equally bare, toned chest. Lips connect with the exposed skin of his shoulder, keeping the contact for a few extra seconds before an abnormally long leg entangles itself in his own shorter limbs and a whispered “goodnight, Hyung” is breathed against his ear.

 

   Jongdae strains to hear his lover’s breathing level out, and when it does he quietly curses out loud. Not only did he just potentially miss out on a night of amazing sex with Sehun, it wasn’t even Jongin cock blocking them. This time, it was himself.

 

   Well-fucking-done, Kim Jongdae.

 

**Five**

 

   “I hate you, woo ~ naega michyeo…” Jongdae practically screams, as if he’s singing to his younger brother, as he sings along to “Going Crazy” which continues to blast out through his Bluetooth speaker, slightly muffled by the spray of water raining down on him from the head of the shower. From behind the bathroom door, he can hear Jongin yelling for him to stop being so loud. So, in response to the other, he reaches out to dry his hand on a white towel hanging on the rack so that he can raise the volume on the speaker. 

 

   “You drive me crazy ~” He bellows; voice echoing off the tiled walls as he grabs his Aloe Vera shower gel and pours an excessive amount into the palm of his hand to scrub all over his body. The brunette makes sure to cleanse every inch of skin, especially PBA (pits, balls, ass) like he does every time he has a shower. Reminiscing, he doesn’t know why he goes through the effort to be so clean. Sehun has been staying at the Kim’s for almost a month now, their parent’s accepting him with open, loving arms, and still nothing has happened. In the worst response possible, to Jongin’s cock blocking and his own sexual frustration, he has taken to ignoring his boyfriend, always making sure to go to bed first and pretend to be asleep when the other sneaks in; always making an excuse that college is really busy just to avoid any dates or evening cuddling with the blonde. He regrets it, when the flash of hurt crosses over Sehun’s face, but reasons that they’ll only become more frustrated when Jongin comes along to interrupt them again. 

 

   After nearly six months of dating, one would hope their communication would be better. Apparently not.

 

   His hands find their way into his hair, more shower gel added along the way, massaging the soapy liquid into his brown locks and drawing his short nails across his scalp in a way that he knows will relax him. Almost like a free brain massager. Those things always looked like some alien device, to Jongdae.

 

   The short male is far too focused on relieving the stress from his mind, that he fails to hear the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by the clanking of a metal belt hitting the floor and the shifting of other items falling from someone’s body. He isn’t even aware of the person moving into the shower until a tall, strong body is shoving him face first into the tiled wall.

 

   “What the – Sehun! What the fuck are you doing in here?” He tries to fight against the grip he’s been placed in, only to fail miserably and slump against the contrasting cold until his far-too-strong boyfriend decides to let him go.

 

   “What’s the problem, Hyung? Already bored with this relationship?” 

 

   The spite in his lover’s words hurts the brunette, fully understanding through their utterance how upset the blonde must be. He hasn’t really been the happiest being over the last couple of weeks, it’s hardly surprising that the taller would get the wrong idea.

 

   “N-no, Sehunnie. That’s not - “

 

   “Then what is it, Hyung?” Sehun growls into his ear, appearing to grow more frustrated with every second that passes, before large hands are spinning his pliant frame to face the younger, only to find himself being shoved into the wall again. This position proves to be more difficult, for the college student, having to stare directly at the blonde dancer and witness the determination behind those chocolate irises that constantly draw him in if he gazes for too long.

 

   “It’s just… Jongin is - “

 

   “Forget Jongin.” The younger snaps, startling the elder slightly. “I can’t wait any longer. And I know you feel the same.” 

 

   “Sehunnie ~ “The elder whines, prompting the other to lift him, with his legs instantly wrapping around the blonde’s waist, before their lips crash together in a hungry tango of tongues and teeth. Since the couple are already naked, it takes little effort for the taller male to find the brunette’s hole to trace the tip of his index finger along the rim; the muscle clenching at the sudden contact.

 

   “Hyung ~ “

 

   “Hurry the fuck up Sehun!”

 

   That’s all the prompting his lover needs, pushing the digit all the way in, pausing for a moment to let the small male adjust, before beginning a steady pace in and out of the tight heat. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to add a further two fingers, sucking at Jongdae’s neck when he needs a distraction from the burning stretch; scissoring him open and curling his fingers to find that squishy bundle of nerves which has the brunette crying out at the overwhelming pleasure.

 

   “Shit, I forgot how amazing that feels.” He moans out, when his boyfriend repeats the action over and over again until, finally, ceasing his movements and removing his soaked fingers from the older male’s puffed rim.

 

   “Shit. Pass me the shower gel, Hyung.” 

 

   The look on Sehun’s face is enough to have him squirming in the younger’s tight grip; not having properly understood the question, being so distracted by the other, that he’s only registering what he’s been asked to do when a couple of hard squeezes are delivered to his ass. Reaching behind him, his fingers fumble to grab the gel before he’s shoving the half empty bottle into his lover’s chest. With the desired object in hand, Sehun pops the cap with his teeth, using his other hand to keep the brunette steady against the wall, allowing for him to pour a generous amount across the expanse of his flushed, throbbing erection. Jongdae wishes he hadn’t looked down, because now he’s reminded of the thoughts about how on earth that monstrous dick is going to fit inside him. Sehun’s length is thoroughly slicked up, once the bottle is thrown somewhere unknown in the bathroom, and in no time his lover is looking for confirmation, receiving a hurried nod in response, and pushing the head of his cock into the tight heat of the elder. It feels like a lifetime until the younger has bottomed out, the couple groaning in bliss at the sensation of pleasure flowing over them.

 

   “Fuck, Hyung? How long has it been?” Sehun growls into his ear, muscles tensing around him in the effort to hold still long enough for Jongdae to adjust to the girth currently penetrating him.

 

   “Too long. Now fucking move or I’ll castrate you.” He demands, smacking the blonde’s bulging bicep in further warning; the other, thankfully, taking the hint by drawing back his hips and getting ready to pound to back into the small brunette.

 

   “Hyung! Why the fuck are you taking so long!?” Comes a shrill voice from behind the door; effectively halting all movement as they let the silence pass through them, dulled down by the continuous stream of water falling from the shower all over their steadily cooling bodies; the music playlist having ended ages ago.. The entire time, Sehun never removes his length from Jongdae’s clenching hole and, from what the latter can tell, a slow building rage is being added onto months of tension and frustration caused by, none other, than the dick behind the door.

 

   “Hyung! I know you’re in there! Do you want Mum and Dad’s water bill to be high, or are you jacking off?”

 

   If Jongin doesn’t shut up, both Jongdae and Sehun will throttle the living daylights out of him.

 

   “Jongin...” His lover’s voice is eerily low, and the brunette can’t control the shiver that runs through him.

 

   “Sehun? What are you doing in there? I thought Jongdae-hyung was the one showering? Wait… Are you in there with Jongdae-hyung? You better not be doing anything in there. I will tell Mum and Dad what you’re - “

 

   “Jongin!” 

 

   Jongdae jumps at the sheer volume of Sehun’s voice; the movement making him sink down further on his boyfriend’s cock and he can’t prevent the moan from leaving his parted lips.

 

   “If you don’t fuck off right now then I’ll sew your mouth shut and tie you to a chair just so that I can fuck my fucking boyfriend right in front of your cock blocking ass!”

 

   Jongdae doesn’t like angry Sehun. Nope. Not at all. Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself when his cock jumps at the dominating tone. 

 

   He is more than delighted when his brother fails to respond, yet they still wait for a few moments, just in case; staring at each other until a tight smirk forms on the brunette’s lips and his younger boyfriend lunging forwards to press their mouths together, simultaneously plunging his entire length back into his heat. The smaller moans into the kiss, tightening his grip around the taller as soon as a brutal pace is begun. Hips slap against his ass, creating smacking sounds that echo around the bathroom along with his high-pitch mewls of delight. Wet bodies glide against each other, in time with every hard, hurried thrust that grazes beautifully against his prostate; sending him sliding up the tiled wall each time. The feeling of his lover’s engorged member throbbing within, hitting all the right places over and over, never stopping once to give the brunette a breather. It’s as if the air is being fucked out of him.

 

   At the pace his boyfriend is going, it’s hardly surprising when he can feel the telltale signs that his release is fast approaching. It takes all of his will power to not blow his load right then and there when Sehun angles his hips so that his cock is constantly abusing those nerves inside of him.

 

   “S-Sehunnie ~ “He’s never felt more blissed out in his life, hence him moaning as if his mind is not in this world. He forgot how amazing sex was.

 

   “Hyung. I’m so close.” The blonde groans into his skin, mouthing against a couple of newly formed marks that had been sucked into his neck earlier. At the sound of the younger’s fucked out voice, his body takes him by surprise when he’s cumming all over their chests; the water washing away every stream that pulses out of his untouched dick. All of the clenching of his hot walls, against the taller’s still growing length, has the latter biting into his shoulder until the skin is almost breaking; pouring his hot seed inside of the worn out body pressed against the wall, thrusting a few more times to milk himself for all he’s worth.

 

   When both of them are fully sated, and tired as hell, their bodies sink to the floor of the shower; the younger switching off the water when he can finally move his arms. Neither of them say anything, just stare at each other until their breathing evens out enough to relax and realise what they have just done.

 

   “Well...” Sehun begins, Jongdae raising a questioning eyebrow when it appears as if he won’t continue.

 

   “Now I can tick shower sex off my list.”

 

   Jongdae ignores his boyfriend for a week. 


End file.
